


Settled (With Questions) | Улажено (С Вопросами)

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 раз, 5+1 Things, Conversations, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пре-слэш, разговоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Итак, Локи наконец согласился прекратить свое бесконечное бегство. Но жизнь Стива такова, что стоит решить одну проблему, как тут же появляется целая куча новых. Или: пять раз, когда Стив не был уверен, что все закончится благополучно, и один, когда он подумал, что у них действительно есть шанс.
Relationships: Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers, Локи и Стив Роджерс, Локи/Стив Роджерс
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Kudos: 1





	Settled (With Questions) | Улажено (С Вопросами)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Settled (With Questions)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921755) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



**I.**

Клинт был первым, кто нарушил мертвую тишину.

– Ты же шутишь, правда?

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – Не шучу. 

Его мысли самовольно вернулись к тому, что произошло в его комнате. « _Я подожду_ », – пообещал Локи, но сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем им снова овладеет беспокойство и нервозность? Однако… если они действительно рассчитывают на благополучный исход, то Стив тоже должен научиться доверять его слову. Хотя бы немного.

– Вынужден признать, что такого я не ожидал, – проговорил Тони. Клинт только покачал головой.

– Господи, Стив…

– В прошлый раз мы уже все обсудили, – отозвался Стив упрямо. – И вы согласились с тем, что Локи может остаться здесь. Помните?

– И все обернулось просто замечательно, – пробормотал Тони. – Он слинял при первой же возможности.

Наташа нахмурила брови, а на ее лице застыло угрюмое выражение. Тор же продолжал то и дело коситься в сторону двери, словно хотел сию же секунду броситься наверх и лично убедиться в реальности происходящего.

– Несмотря на все те гаджеты, которые должны были это предотвратить, – заметил Клинт, и Тони одарил его убийственным взглядом.

– Я бы с удовольствием полюбовался на результаты твоих попыток.

– Он запаниковал, – объяснил Стив. – Дум заявился прямо сюда, и он предположил, что мы в конце концов его выдадим. Конечно, он бросился бежать. Но он ни на кого не напал, и он вернулся…

– Как тот самый пресловутый кот, – вставил Тони. Наташа встряхнулась.

– Стив, – подала голос она. – Тони в чем-то прав. Чем этот раз отличается от предыдущего? Локи собственноручно доказал, что мы не способны контролировать его передвижения. Он в лучшем случае непредсказуем. Непостоянен. И даже если ты прав и он действительно пришел сюда с благими намерениями – и это само по себе огромное если, – что удержит его от нападения в следующий раз, когда он «запаникует»?

« _Ты не понимаешь_ », – хотелось возразить Стиву.

– С прошлого раза ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что, как ты и сказала, мы не можем запереть его в камере с помощью продвинутых технологий. Но если мы поставим условия…

– И ты думаешь, он будет им следовать? – перебил его Клинт. – Мы говорим о _Локи_.

– Я знаю, о ком мы говорим, – отозвался Стив, с трудом удержавшись и не добавив: « _лучше, чем ты_ ». – Но ему необходимо где-то остановиться, и он это понимает. И несмотря ни на что… для Локи на данный момент башня является самым безопасным местом.

– Стив прав, – проговорил Брюс тихо. – На самом деле с нашего предыдущего решения ничего не поменялось. И, скорее всего, будет даже _лучше_ , если Локи останется здесь по собственному выбору, а не потому, что мы попытались удержать его силой.

– Не в этом дело, – произнесла Наташа, подпирая ладонью подбородок. – Если мы не можем контролировать Локи, то где гарантии, что мы сумеем его остановить, если он неожиданно выступит против нас?

– У нас и раньше не было никаких гарантий, – указал Брюс.

– Он этого не сделает, – сказал Стив. Наташа вскинула брови.

– Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?

« _Я не стал бы оскорблять твое доверие чем-то менее достойным, Стив Роджерс_ ».

– Постарайся хоть немного поверить в справедливость моих суждений, – парировал Стив. Тор моментально встрепенулся.

– Я доверяю мнению Стива.

– Ты-то, конечно, доверяешь, – с горечью пробормотал Клинт. – Его суждения совпадают с _твоими_ желаниями.

– Мне чрезвычайно не нравится вся эта затея, – сообщил Тони, – но, пожалуй, я могу с этим смириться. Только пообещай, что мне не придется его кормить и выгуливать.

Клинт поднялся и вышел из комнаты, не проронив больше ни слова. Стив покосился на Наташу, но она не предложила ему никаких обнадеживающих аргументов.

« _Все будет хорошо,_ – повторил про себя Стив. – _Все… уладится, рано или поздно_ ».

Хотя, потом ему надо будет обязательно… поговорить об этом с Клинтом. Как-нибудь. И на данный момент он ни имел ни малейшего представления о том, что тут можно сказать.

  
**II.**

Стив плохо представлял, чего ему следует ожидать от своего первого визита в новые апартаменты Локи, расположенные на одиннадцатом этаже.

Прежде, чем наведаться в гости, он дал Локи несколько дней, подозревая, что тому будет необходимо время, чтобы устроиться на новом месте. И Стиву несколько раз даже пришлось перебарывать соблазн поинтересоваться у ДЖАРВИСа, чем занимается Локи и как у него дела.

Но Локи имел полное право на неприкосновенность личной жизни.

Так что Стив заметно нервничал, когда постучал в дверь, стараясь подавить беспокойное желание переступить на месте.

– Да? – донеслось изнутри, и та часть Стива, которая до сих пор боялась, что Локи мог каким-то образом снова ускользнуть, наконец расслабилась.

– Это я, – отозвался Стив и, запоздало осознав, что Локи мог и не узнать его по голосу, добавил: – Стив.

– Одну секунду, – произнес Локи, и Стив замер на месте, засунув руки в карманы и бросая бесцельно блуждающие взгляды в оба конца коридора.

Когда дверь наконец распахнулась, Стив быстро развернулся в сторону Локи, начиная растягивать губы в улыбке. Однако, его улыбка слегка заикнулась, стоило ему только увидеть выражение лица Локи. На котором, надо признать, тоже красовалась легкая улыбка, но теперь Стив уже знал, как выглядят искренние улыбки Локи. И эта таковой не являлась. Да и во всем выражении его лица было что-то… закрытое.

– Привет, – поздоровался Стив. – Можно войти? Я хотел… посмотреть, как у тебя дела.

– Пожалуйста, – проговорил Локи, отступая от дверного проема. – У меня все хорошо, спасибо. Апартаменты вполне приемлемые.

« _Приемлемые_ ». Стив сдержал желание поморщиться.

– Может быть, тебе что-нибудь нужно… чтобы сделать это место более уютным и домашним…

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался Локи и прошел вглубь комнаты. – Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды, вина, чаю?..

– Эм… воды, пожалуйста. – Стив осмотрелся по сторонам. На его взгляд комната выглядела… очень блеклой. Безликой. И, конечно, вся эта жилищная ситуация все еще была чрезвычайно недавней, но он не заметил ни одной детали, которая бы отражала индивидуальность _Локи_ , кроме, разве что, книг на полках… но даже они вполне могли стоять там и раньше, просто ради украшения. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе что-нибудь? Например, книги или коврик…

– Ах, Капитан, – протянул Локи. – Как заботливо с твоей стороны.

Стив с легким удивлением обернулся, подумав было: «Вот они, более настоящие интонации». Но улыбка, появившаяся на лице Локи, была по-прежнему просто… вежливой. Любезной.

Отстраненной.

Стив снова сбился с мысли. Конечно, он не ожидал, что все просто… устаканится само собой. Или, по крайней мере, знал, что ему _не стоит_ этого ожидать. Но вот это вот… раньше ему казалось, что он начал узнавать настоящего Локи, что Локи начал позволять ему заглядывать чуть дальше поверхностных масок. Однако, теперь оборонительные сооружения вернулись на прежние места, а Локи вел себя так, словно Стив был для него… чужаком.

– Что-то случилось? – вырвалось у Стива. Локи выгнул брови.

– Прошу прощения?

– Ты кажешься… – Стив замешкался, пытаясь как можно аккуратнее подобрать следующие слова, и остановился на: – каким-то другим.

Брови Локи приподнялись еще выше.

– По сравнению с чем?

Стив почувствовал, как его щеки начал заливать горячий румянец. Да что здесь вообще происходит? У него создавалось такое впечатление, будто земля без предупреждения ушла у него из-под ног, и теперь он отчаянно пытался нащупать хоть какую-нибудь точку опоры.

– Кто-нибудь… разговаривал с тобой? – спросил он, неожиданно начиная подозревать, а не решили ли Наташа, Тони или Клинт вмешаться в ситуацию, потребовав, чтобы Локи держался от него на подобающем расстоянии.

– Никто не заходил ко мне до твоего сегодняшнего визита, – ответил Локи все с тем же выражением вежливого недоумения и прохладной отстраненности. И Стив прекрасно _знал_ , что его только что оставили за порогом, и чувствовал, как откуда-то изнутри начинает подниматься бессильное раздражение. Он помнил – очень _явственно_ – с каким рвением Локи его целовал. Помнил ладони Локи на своем теле, и весь накал того момента.

Не в _этом_ ли была проблема? Может быть, теперь Локи испытывал… смущение? Или сожалел о собственном порыве? Или просто потерял интерес? Это могло бы объяснить столь внезапную холодность.

– Ты уверен, что тебе здесь… комфортно?

– Уверен. – Локи слегка наклонил голову на бок. – А ты сегодня сам не свой.

Стив испытывал огромный соблазн возопить: «Это _я_ сам не свой? Что происходит с _тобой_?» Но он отлично понимал, к чему это приведет, и не хотел устраивать конфликт, даже несмотря на то, что вся эта ситуация начинала понемногу сводить его с ума.

– У меня все в порядке, – заверил он. – Просто… хотел убедиться, что ты нормально обживаешься, и спросить, нет ли чего-нибудь, с чем я мог бы помочь.

Локи изобразил легкую полуулыбку. И опять на какую-то долю мгновения Стиву удалось разглядеть проблески того самого настоящего Локи, которого он уже успел узнать.

– Очень любезно с твоей стороны, Капитан.

Стив откашлялся.

– Знаешь, ты можешь звать меня Стивом. «Капитан» звучит очень… официально. – Вот только он помнил, как Локи назвал его « _мой Капитан_ », и ту странную волну мурашек, прокатившуюся по его телу.

– Я знаю. Стив. – Брови Локи едва заметно сдвинулись к переносице, и Стив неожиданно задумался, а не пребывал ли тот в точно такой же растерянности, как и он сам? Задавался ли Локи вопросом, что еще могло между ними измениться? Или, может быть, он чувствовал себя загнанным в клетку зверем даже в этих приличных апартаментах.

Стив открыл было рот, пытаясь придумать еще что-нибудь обнадеживающее. Что-нибудь, что могло бы… прояснить новое положение вещей.

– Я знаю, что тебе все это кажется очень непривычным, – наконец произнес он, – но со временем станет проще.

С лица Локи тут же испарились все намеки на открытость, и вместо них появилась пустая и насквозь фальшивая улыбка.

– Со временем все становится проще, – отозвался он.

Стив почувствовал, как его собственные плечи едва заметно ссутулились под грузом поражения.

  
**III.**

Стив обнаружил Тора прямо посреди коридора, ведущего к комнатам Локи. Тот стоял, уставившись на закрытую дверь с крайне несчастным выражением на лице.

– Тор? – осторожно окликнул Стив. Тот вздрогнул и с виноватым видом поднял голову.

– Стив, – проговорил он. – Мой друг. Ты пришел, чтобы навестить Локи?

– Ага, – подтвердил Стив, – но… ты в порядке?

– Да, – отозвался Тор и, когда Стив скептически приподнял брови, вздохнул и добавил: – почти. – Он опустил взгляд на собственную правую руку. – Не считая слегка обожженных пальцев, но мне следовало этого ожидать.

– Слегка каких пальцев? – встревоженно переспросил Стив, уставляясь на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Тор же только покосился на него с виноватым видом, словно уже жалел, что вообще открыл рот.

– Я попытался открыть дверь, – пояснил он, кивая в сторону вышеозначенной двери. – И мне правда следовало ожидать, что она будет… зачарована. Он проделывал то же самое со своими покоями в Асгарде, когда не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили.

– Ну-ка покажи, – потребовал Стив. Тор на мгновение замешкался, но потом все же вытянул руку. Ожоги действительно были несерьезными, но вот их абсолютно неслучайная форма заставила Стива поморщиться. На тыльной стороне ладони Тора краснели слегка выпуклые, точно клеймо, буквы, провозглашавшие: «НЕТ, ТОР».

Стив с усилием сглотнул.

– Это неприемлемо. Я поговорю с Локи…

– Нет, – тут же запротестовал Тор. – Нет, не надо. Мне не следовало пытаться… если Локи не хочет разговаривать со мной, то я должен уважать его желания.

– Да, – согласился Стив, – но это не означает, что он имеет полное право делать так, чтобы _одно прикосновение к двери_ … наносило тебе _вред_.

Тор высвободил протянутую руку.

– Я уже сказал. Он и раньше так делал. И это совсем пустяковые ожоги, они быстро заживут.

– Ну и что?! – воскликнул Стив. Он уже чувствовал поднимающийся изнутри гнев из-за того, что Локи решил проделать нечто подобное с Тором. С Тором, который всегда с таким рвением защищал брата. И это было настолько… расчетливо спланировано. Не просто магический замок ради сохранности личного пространства… нет, это заклинание было нацелено непосредственно на Тора. – Это все равно неприемлемо.

Тор отвел глаза.

– Не сердись на Локи из-за меня, Стив.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что… – Тор тяжело вздохнул. – Потому что я боюсь, что, если это будет выглядеть так, будто ты… принимаешь мою сторону, то Локи отгородится и от тебя тоже. И раз уж он отталкивает меня, то я бы предпочел, чтобы рядом с ним находился хотя бы ты. Чтобы он не остался в полном одиночестве.

Стив открыл было рот, намереваясь что-нибудь возразить, но быстро его захлопнул. Он знал, что Тор был прав. Вся эта логика казалась крайне несправедливой, но Тор был прав: Локи _непременно_ возведет вокруг себя еще более внушительные укрепления по сравнению с теми, которые он уже понастроил. И ведь _именно этим_ он в последнее время и занимался, заново отгораживал себя неприступной стеной, только на этот раз вместо враждебности и жестокости кирпичиками выступали вежливость и официозная любезность.

Стив опустил голову.

– Кажется, мне все равно уже нечего терять, и я с тем же успехом могу все-таки попытаться тебе помочь.

Тор замотал головой.

– Нет, Стив, – отказался он. – То, что происходит между мной и Локи… не думаю, что ты можешь с этим помочь. – Его слова прозвучали неимоверно устало. И с ноткой пораженческого смирения.

– Я не уверен, но, возможно, он и так уже отгораживается от меня, – признался Стив тихо. Тор резко вскинул голову, уставившись на Стива почти с тревогой.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Не знаю, – отозвался Стив. – Все… поменялось. Теперь он ведет себя так, словно я для него совершенно чужой. Я не знаю…

– Это сложная ситуация, – проговорил Тор несколько секунд спустя. – Большая перемена для всех нас. Может быть, Локи просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. – Но эта фраза была пропитана фальшивой надеждой, словно Тор намеренно заставлял себя в это поверить.

– Надеюсь, что ты прав, – пробормотал Стив. Однако, его желудок неприятно сжался.

« _А если он так и не привыкнет? Что тогда?_ »

  
**IV.**

Стив со стоном прислонился к стенке лифта, морщась от очередного неприятного подергивания между ребрами. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его девять миль тащили волоком по крайне отвратительной дороге, но сегодня был четверг, а по четвергам он _всегда_ навещал Локи. Ему так и не удалось выкроить еще какой-нибудь день на этой кошмарной и хаотичной неделе, и почти полная изоляция Локи – за исключением визитов самого Стива – начинала его всерьез беспокоить.

Так что, даже несмотря на поздний час и то, что его единственным желанием было немедленно упасть в кровать и проспать следующие три дня, он решил, что должен заглянуть хотя бы на несколько минут. Их отношения, кажется, начинали… налаживаться. И, может быть, Локи немного опустил свои извечные заграждения. Они даже сыграли в шахматы… Локи продул в первый раз, но потом дважды обставил Стива, так что у того зародилось подозрение, а не поддался ли Локи ему в самом начале? Но в целом все было… хорошо. Обычно.

Отлепившись от стены, Стив вышел из лифта и приблизился к двери. Постучал и замер в ожидании.

Локи не поинтересовался, кто там. Он просто распахнул дверь, и при виде застывшего на его лице выражения – напряженных морщинок вокруг носа и губ и мрачного и опасного взгляда – желудок Стива моментально провалился куда-то вниз.

– Прости, что я так поздно, – проговорил Стив. – У нас выдалась… сумасшедшая неделя.

– Тебе не обязательно было тащиться сюда только ради того, чтобы извиниться, – отозвался Локи чересчур ровным тоном, и Стив ощутил, как его собственные плечи сковывает напряжением.

– Я хотел тебя увидеть, – сказал он. – Убедиться, что все хорошо.

– И ты убедился, – бросил Локи равнодушно. – Как видишь, ничего не изменилось. Я никуда не сбежал, если ты этого опасался.

Стив потрясенно уставился на Локи.

– Ты расстроен, – медленно заметил он. – Я понимаю.

– Я не расстроен, – возразил Локи, развернулся и прошествовал вглубь комнаты. Стив переступил порог и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

– А выглядишь расстроенным.

Локи дернул плечом.

– Нет. Так что можешь успокоить свою впечатлительную совесть.

Стив ощутил мимолетный укол раздражения.

– Знаешь, вообще-то я _способен_ заметить, когда что-то идет не так.

Локи выдержал длинную паузу, а потом развернулся. В выражении его лица что-то неуловимо изменилось, и по коже Стива пробежали предупреждающие о надвигающихся неприятностях мурашки.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Локи.

Стив поймал себя на том, что переступает с ноги на ногу, принимая более устойчивую позицию.

– Я уже сказал тебе. Я пришел проверить, как у тебя дела.

– Разумеется. Меня не стоит надолго оставлять без присмотра. Кто знает, что я могу вытворить. – Ухмылка Локи была откровенно жестокой, вызывающей.

– Прекрати, – одернул его Стив. – Я не это имел в виду.

– Разве нет? – парировал Локи и мягко, словно бы крадучись, подошел на шаг ближе.

– Я не знаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться…

Локи сузил глаза.

– Не знаешь? А твои телодвижения утверждают обратное. Ты ожидаешь, что я на тебя нападу.

Стив резко тряхнул головой.

– Если ты _злишься_ из-за того, что я был слишком занят, чтобы заглянуть к тебе…

Локи показал зубы в оскале.

– С чего бы мне злиться? Я не хочу и не нуждаюсь в твоем постоянном _надзоре_.

– Это не надзор, и тебе это прекрасно известно, – ответил Стив. Глаза Локи полыхнули бешенством.

– Нет, – протянул он. Недавняя вкрадчивая шелковистость в его голосе сменилась вибрирующей яростью. – Ты прав. Если бы это входило в твои _обязанности_ , то ты не относился бы к ним с таким _пренебрежением_.

– Пренебрежением? – выпалил Стив оскорбленно. – Я думал…

Локи резко расхохотался.

– Не _лги_ , Капитан. Ты пришел, чтобы меня утихомирить. Не из страха; пожалуй, это было бы лучше. Я твоя домашняя зверушка, которую необходимо изредка умасливать… только когда у тебя есть на это время, разумеется…

– Будто мне нечем больше заняться, кроме как ругаться с тобой! – сорвался Стив. – Я не могу проводить все свое время здесь…

– Но _я_ должен! – отрезал Локи, повышая голос. – Но нет, конечно же, нет. У тебя есть другие обязательства. Занятия _получше_. Люди, которые ждут не дождутся, когда их спасут. Твои игры в героя…

– Ты согласился здесь остаться, – перебил его Стив.

Локи рассмеялся, высоко и резко.

– Конечно! Напомни мне об этом еще раз. Как будто я могу забыть о твоем _милосердном великодушии_ , о твоем щедром предложении помилования!

– Я _хотел_ , чтобы ты остался! – воскликнул Стив. – Я тебя _попросил_.

Локи оскалился.

– Уже жалеешь об этом?

– Нет. Пока, – проронил Стив, прекрасно зная, что это довольно жестоко. Но он был так зол, что просто не смог сдержаться. – Если тебе одиноко, просто _скажи_ мне об этом вместо того, чтобы… вымещать свое раздражение на мне, затевая ссору! – Он вскинул вверх руки. – Я устал. И хочу спать. Я не могу сейчас со всем этим _разбираться_.

И вышел из комнаты.

Он почти ожидал, что Локи что-нибудь ответит, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово, но к его удивлению, тот промолчал.

  
**V.**

– Итак, – произнесла Наташа, усаживаясь напротив него. – Локи.

Стив не стал поднимать голову. Пожалуй, ему следовало этого ожидать… следовало ожидать, что именно _Наташа_ решит с ним об этом поговорить. И, наверное, его скорее должен был удивлять тот факт, что она выжидала так долго. Однако, он бы предпочел, чтобы эта беседа состоялась не прямо сейчас, когда он все еще зализывал раны после последней и почти откровенно катастрофичной ссоры с Локи.

– А что с ним не так? – спросил он, продолжая ковыряться в тарелке.

– Допустим, я просто проверяю, как дела, – отозвалась она. – Ну, то есть, Башня до сих пор не взлетела на воздух, но я предполагаю, что это не обязательно означает, будто все идет превосходно.

– Все нормально, – буркнул Стив. Это была в некотором смысле полуправда, но он надеялся, что правды в его ответе было достаточно, чтобы замаскировать ложь.

– Нормально? – Наташа побарабанила пальцами по столу. – Просвети меня, Стив. Расскажи поподробнее, что ты думаешь?

– В каком смысле: что я думаю?

– Мне казалось, что это очевидно. – Наташа встретила его взгляд. – Ты выступил за то, чтобы мы оставили Локи здесь. Каков был твой мыслительный процесс? Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Мне просто любопытно.

И тем не менее, Стив ощутил, как все его мышцы моментально сковало нервным напряжением, и постарался сохранить ровный тон.

– Я уже объяснял. Локи угрожает опасность. И он уже не раз приходил сюда в поисках убежища. И во время этих его визитов он… общался со мной. – Он опустил вилку и уставился Наташе в глаза. – Он хочет исправиться. Хочет _стать лучше_.

Наташа склонила голову на бок.

– Он сам тебе так сказал?

Нет. Локи высмеивал Стива каждый раз, когда тот поднимал тему искупления или исправления. И постоянно настаивал, что способен быть только злодеем, что у него нет других вариантов. Но если взглянуть на то, что он при этом _делал_ …

– Нет, – произнесла Наташа, откидываясь на спинку стула. – _На самом деле_ он ни разу не говорил тебе ничего подобного. Это исключительно твои собственные догадки.

Стив напрягся.

– Я не… питаю ложных иллюзий, Нат. Я говорил с ним об этом. Много раз. И… просто взгляни на его _действия_ в последнее время. Он не сделал ничего плохого с тех пор, как я ему помог. Он не пытался нас атаковать и не доставлял нам никаких проблем. А что касается того, что он _сделал_ … он спас мне жизнь.

– Наличие одного человека, судьба которого ему небезразлична, еще не делает его хорошим, – заметила Наташа.

– Все с чего-то начинают. – И если где-то там скрывался многозначительный намек… – Вы все… если мне и удалось узнать что-либо о характере Локи, это то, что как минимум в половине случаев вы увидите исключительно то, что он пытается вам показать. А пытается показать он именно то, что вы ожидаете увидеть. Поэтому, если вы ожидаете злодея, то он сыграет роль злодея. Знаешь, когда он начал меняться и вести себя по-другому? Когда я дал ему _крохотный_ шанс доказать мне обратное. – Он наклонился вперед. – Смогла бы _ты_ измениться, если бы Клинт не дал тебе такую возможность?

Наташа резко выдохнула и сжала губы.

– Я вас не приравниваю, – торопливо продолжил Стив. – Я просто пытаюсь сказать… Локи врет. Так что вместо того, чтобы зацикливаться на его _словах_ , логичнее смотреть на его _поступки_.

С лица Наташи исчезло напряжение, однако выражение так и не стало довольным. Оно походило скорее на тщательно сконструированную нейтральную маску.

– Что будет, если ты ошибаешься? – осведомилась она. – Или если Локи вернется к своим прежним привычкам? Что ты собираешься делать в этом случае?

Стив на мгновение стиснул челюсти.

– Тогда мы его остановим.

– А ты сможешь? – надавила Наташа. – Если не останется иного выбора и Локи необходимо будет устранить?

На Стива накатил короткий приступ дурноты. Он честно попытался представить себе эту ситуацию.

– Тогда… тогда мы сделаем то, что должны.

– Я не спрашивала про _нас_. Я спрашивала про _тебя_. – Наташа пригвоздила его к месту тяжелым взглядом. – Локи опасен, Стив. И ты это понимаешь… я знаю, что тебе это отлично известно. Но если бы ты начал замечать тревожные признаки, то смог бы ты – и _согласился_ бы – принять меры прежде, чем погибнет множество невинных людей?

Стив замотал головой.

– Я не собираюсь убивать кого-то только за то, что он или она _гипотетически могут_ сделать.

Наташа выдохнула, оперлась на спинку стула и кивнула. У Стива тут же появилось смутное подозрение, что его только что подвергли какой-то проверке, но он понятия не имел, прошел он ее или нет. Но ощущение ему определенно не нравилось.

– Можно спросить тебя еще кое о чем?

– Спрашивай.

– Какие чувства ты к нему испытываешь?

Этот вопрос застал Стива врасплох. Он дернулся, открыл было рот, но снова захлопнул. Он мог бы ответить: « _Я не знаю_ », – и это было бы чистой правдой. Но он помнил, как Наташа спрашивала, спал ли он с Локи. И почти прямым текстом говорила: « _но тебе бы этого хотелось_ ».

Стив мог бы сказать: « _Он мой друг_ ». Но было ли это так на самом деле? После их последней встречи у Стива возникали сомнения на этот счет.

– Он… мне нравится, – наконец проговорил он. – Он… приятный собеседник. Или, по крайней мере, может им быть. Он умный. Проницательный. – Стив смущенно усмехнулся. – Может быть, мне нравится тот факт, что он не особенно впечатлен образом _Капитана Америки_. Или как минимум не так, как другие люди. Когда он не… притворяется, когда по-настоящему расслабляется настолько, чтобы просто быть _самим собой_ …

Его голос сошел на нет. Он чувствовал на себе тяжелый и пытливый взгляд Наташи. И после небольшой паузы она наконец кивнула.

– Я думаю, что ты ему действительно небезразличен, – сообщила она. – Клинт не согласен. Он считает, что Локи тебя использует. Но мне кажется, что Локи к тебе привязался, в некотором смысле. – Она поднялась из-за стола.

– Разве это не хороший знак? – спросил Стив.

– Возможно, – отозвалась она. – Может быть, этой привязанности будет достаточно, чтобы удержать его на верном пути. А может быть, это всего лишь означает, что ему наплевать на все остальное и он без зазрений совести спалит все вокруг, если тебя не будет рядом, чтобы его остановить.

Стив так и не вернулся к еде после ее ухода. На задворках его сознания продолжала бродить беспокойная мысль: « _А что, если она окажется права?_ »

« _Возможно, ты совершаешь чудовищную ошибку. Ошибку, расплачиваться за которую будут другие_ ».

« _Нет_ », – решительно отрезал Стив. Ему необходимо было верить в свою правоту. Локи _действительно_ изменился. И, может быть, Стив пока был единственным, кто это заметил, но рано или поздно это изменится. Должно измениться.

  
**Один.**

Стив уже довольно давно стоял у двери в апартаменты Локи, так и не решаясь постучать. В его голове все еще крутились разговор с Наташей и предыдущая ссора с Локи.

Наконец, он провел рукой по губам и постучал.

– Тор, если это ты… – донесся усталый голос Локи.

– Это я, – ответил Стив, на этот раз решив не представляться.

После несколько затянувшейся паузы раздался щелчок замка и дверь распахнулась. Стив тут же нашел взглядом лицо Локи и невольно поморщился. Локи выглядел изможденным под стать голосу, а уголки его губ были слегка опущены.

– Стив, – произнес он нейтральным тоном, но на этот раз без прежней отстраненности.

– Привет, – неловко поздоровался Стив. Локи отвел взгляд.

– В чем дело?

Рука Локи, упирающаяся в косяк, так и осталась на месте, преграждая путь. У Стива в животе что-то нехорошо перевернулось. Он пока не понял, было ли это новое поведение лучше той холодной и вежливой отчужденности.

– Можно войти?

Локи молча отступил назад, и Стив, замешкавшись на долю секунды, прошел внутрь мимо него. Апартаменты выглядели в точности как раньше, и Стив мимоходом задумался, а чего именно он ожидал? Разбитое стекло и изломанную мебель?

– Ты хотел что-то со мной обсудить? – поинтересовался все еще застывший столбом у двери Локи. Его поза выдавала явное напряжение, но не враждебное, а скорее… «Нервное», – осознал Стив.

– Да не особенно, – ответил он осторожно. – А ты… ничего не хочешь обсудить?

Подбородок Локи совершил замысловатое движение, выдающее привычку закусывать изнутри щеку.

– Я должен перед тобой извиниться, – наконец проговорил Локи, отказываясь смотреть Стиву в глаза и вместо этого уставившись куда-то в сторону находящегося за его спиной окна. – Я вел себя… неучтиво. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Стив после короткой паузы. – Я… ценю твое извинение.

Локи кивнул, прошествовал к дивану и уселся на него. Стив проводил его взглядом.

– Я мог бы отправить тебе сообщение, – сказал он. – Поставить тебя в известность о сложившейся ситуации. Я знаю, что тебе здесь… одиноко. И если я могу как-то с этим помочь…

Уголок губ Локи дернулся вверх, хотя и без особых признаков веселости.

– Я могу тебя попросить. Я знаю.

Стив аккуратно подошел ближе и присел на диван рядом с ним.

– Я правда понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко, – произнес он. – Что это все… далеко не идеальный для тебя вариант.

– Ты был прав, – объявил Локи. – Я согласился остаться здесь. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу, а потом покосился в сторону Стива. – Мне просто нужно почаще напоминать себе о тех причинах, по которым этот выбор стоит своей цены.

Стив тут же ощутил, как его щеки заливает жаркий румянец, и неловко рассмеялся.

– Ты говоришь про вид из окна, правда?

Локи кривовато ухмыльнулся, а потом тоже рассмеялся. Едва слышно, но по-настоящему. И это определенно тянуло на хороший знак.

– Я рад, что ты здесь, – выпалил Стив и тут же чуть не поморщился, ожидая немедленной насмешки. Однако, в выражении лица Локи что-то неуловимо изменилось. Напряженные морщинки вокруг глаз смягчились, а губы изогнулись в кривоватой улыбке, но Стиву показалось, что на этот раз улыбка была довольной.

– Значит, я еще не истощил запасы твоего гостеприимства?

– Нет, – ответил Стив. Ему отчаянно захотелось взять Локи за руку и сжать его пальцы, но он заставил себя сдержаться. – Нет, определенно нет.

Локи снова рассмеялся, мягко и очень непривычно. Подушечки его пальцев быстро пробежались по щеке Стива, и тому на одну крохотную секунду показалось, что Локи сейчас его поцелует.

Но момент ускользнул так же внезапно, как появился. Пальцы Локи разорвали контакт с его кожей, но кривоватая улыбка осталась на месте.

– Спасибо, – проговорил Локи.

– За что? – спросил Стив, стараясь подавить легкое разочарование. Может быть, ему нужно было самому сделать первый шаг?

– За то, что посещаешь мою скромную обитель, разумеется, – отозвался Локи, хотя у Стива возникло смутное подозрение, что он имел в виду что-то совсем иное. – Мои дни были бы невыносимо унылы без предвкушения скорой радости от твоих визитов.

Стив опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть заново заалевшие щеки.

– И теперь я даже могу приходить к тебе вместо того, чтобы ты…

– Появлялся в твоей спальне посреди ночи? – закончил за него Локи, вскидывая брови. – Может быть, мне стоит повторить этот фокус. В память о былых днях.

Стив рассмеялся и смущенно потер шею.

– Мда… Что ж…

– Иди, не смею тебя задерживать, – произнес Локи, махнув рукой. – Несомненно, тебя ждут важные дела.

– Я могу зайти завтра, если хочешь, – предложил Стив. – Я не очень хорошо готовлю, но могу заказать что-нибудь из китайского ресторана. Теперь это вроде как считается неотъемлемой частью атмосферы Нью-Йорка.

– Ну, раз так, – согласился Локи, в морщинках вокруг глаз которого все еще теплилась та самая новая мягкость. Она словно стирала с его лица некую завесу… постоянного настороженного напряжения. Будто до этого он беспрестанно ожидал неминуемого удара. Прежде Стив даже не осознавал, что именно это было за выражение, и понял только после того, как оно исчезло. И ощутил мимолетный болезненный укол.

– Я приду, – пообещал он и, кивнув, направился к двери. – Локи… хорошего вечера.

– И тебе, Капитан, – ответил Локи.

Переступив порог и оказавшись в коридоре, Стив аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. И замер на месте на несколько секунд.

Ему показалось, что Локи чувствовал себя… лучше. И больше походил на того себя, которого Стив только начинал узнавать.

И если бы с этой точки они двигались только вперед…

Но на это было необходимо время.

« _Я подожду_ », – сказал тогда Локи. И в тот момент Стив подумал, что это означало: «я останусь здесь». Но теперь он начинал подозревать, что в этой фразе скрывалось двойное значение.

На одно короткое мгновение он всерьез рассматривал возможность вернуться в комнату Локи прямо сейчас и сделать то, чего ему так хотелось. Поцеловать Локи снова, но не с той лихорадочной порывистостью и не с почти целомудренным обещанием, а _по-настоящему_.

«Нет, – решил он, – не сейчас». Только когда он удостоверится в том, что Локи устроился на новом месте, обжился и уверен в правильности своего выбора. И когда _сам Стив_ будет уверен.

Он всегда был готов дожидаться подходящего партнера. Мог подождать и сейчас.


End file.
